The description of Bourbon and Cognac
by Nanyin
Summary: The rule of this drinking game is to describe another person with an alcoholic drink.


**Disclaimer:** This what happens when I listen to Spanish music with an Arabian influence and see the colors of the ballads. This is for amusement only, no monies are made off the crossover. Sad, right?

* * *

It's been a long month and everyone on the team is beyond exhausted. Close to 2 AM in the morning, three members chose the 88th-floor smoke room or 'Fat Cat' room to hide from the rest of the staff. Decorated in the traditional dark cream and sage, the wood paneling and heavy artwork was a drastic contrast to the rest of the building sleek decor. Both super soldiers truly appreciated the large leather couches, wingback chairs and occasional tables with original Tiffany lamps. It brought nostalgic moments to mind and the furniture could take their combined weight without worry. Sometimes you just don't question the extravagance of Anthony Stark. Just bask in what is Stark.

Steve pours himself a whiskey from behind the bar as Sam sits in one of the wingback chairs with his rum. Splayed on the couch facing the wingback chairs Bucky nurses his bourbon.

Feeling mischievous Sam smirks, "So how's it going with Sharon?"

After returning the bottle on the shelf he settles in the chair next to Sam, "It what you expect for soldiers."

"That doesn't answer the question, Punk." Bucky slowly opens his eyes focusing on the men.

Sam watches Steve. "So."

Shrugging Steve, "We're content and that what matters. What about you, Sam any prospects?"

Sam rolls his eyes and makes no comment.

Bucky chuckles "Don't let Romanoff find out."

All groan, the woman was a menace.

A phone vibrates against the table between them, all three check to see if it is theirs.

Bucky finds it's his, noting who it is, answers with a grin, "Hey. No, just with Steve and Sam. Why are, you up so late? That bad, I'm sure Stark has something around." Taping the table, a hidden slot opens. "Braniff, No. 2. Thought you may like that. We're in the 'Fat Cat' room." Hanging up Bucky pulls out a box of matches and a decorative ashtray. He then stands to go to the bar, looking at the bottles. "Jarvis open the AP for this room in 5 minutes for 15 seconds. One female."

Jarvis response, "As requested Sgt Barnes. You may want to look at the bottle top shelf, third from the left." Looking at one another then back to Bucky.

Steve, "Female?"

Sam, "AP?"

Setting up the table with a drink and a snack, "You're both in luck. You have the privilege of meeting my girl." Looking over to the grandfather clock on the far wall, "In two minutes."

Knowing they wouldn't get any more information they waited it out.

Settling the drink on the table next to the box of cigarillos, Bucky looks up. "Meet Hermione. Hermione meet Punk and Snap."

Walking around the sitting men, a long-cloaked figure appears from the shadows straight into Bucky's arms.

A husky English accent replies to Bucky's quip, "You shouldn't tease them so early in the day Marquee."

As they both were going to take a sip, Bucky shrugs as he pulls her into a kiss shielded by her hood then pulls it down then the cloak off.

Turning to the men, "Hello gentlemen. I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

'Hermione' stood at a curvy 5'9 height, wearing a long sleeve silk cowl blouse and grey sailor pants. Hair was swept up showing gold hoops, smoky eyes twinkled with mirth as shiny pink lips were turned up in a slight smile as she measured their worth in equal interest.

Before Steve or Sam could answer, "Who cares about them, what did you bring?" Looking over she smiles, "Brat." Opening her small satchel, she names the tray of foods. "Fried Ravioli and marinara sauce. Roasted red pepper hummus with pita bread, pepperoni bread with more marinara sauce and lastly brie on bread."

Quickly unwrapping the trays Bucky makes Hermione a plate then himself. Looking at Steve and Sam, "What? Dig in." Looking over to his girl, "Get comfortable koroleva (queen). Take off your shoes and take down your hair."

Stunned Steve whispers, "You're a witch."

Biting into her food, she looks up "Sorceress, love."

Steve looks mortified, "No offense." Licking sauce off her lip, "None was taken."

Munching on the pepperoni bread Sam replies, "I don't care, she brought good food. And could bring more. So, shut up. You still didn't answer the question, Bucky."

"If I may." Steve looks at the ceiling, "What Jarvis?" "AP stands for Apparition Point, where a person of magical ability is able to teleport from one point to another."

The rest of the group eats as Steve thinks about the implications of a possible magical breach. "Don't worry about others trying to get in, Steve. My girl here made this place tighter than a Swiss bank."

Swallowing Sam points to Bucky, "What do you mean?"

Wiping her hands, Hermione takes off her shoes, "He means I warded or placed magically induced shields within the very foundations of the building. Nothing magically can get in or out without strict instructions from Anthony Stark. Where's the loo?"

All the men point next to the bar. Both super soldiers stood as Hermione took leave of the room.

Sam shook his head, "So old fashion." After taking another bite he questioned Bucky, "Now tell me how you were able to find and keep her with all that is going on?"

Steve saw a glimmer of the old smug Bucky as he answered, "It helps her people are big on keeping secrets and she's also a veteran." Bending over to tuck her shoes underneath the table so he didn't trip. "She told Coulson she liked my manners wanted to have coffee one day. He made sure it happened."

Steve was taking a third helping of food, "How did she manage that?" Bucky smirked, "She bribed him with a rare British Edition Captain America USO poster."

Padding back into the room with her hair unpinned and makeup removed, "I never see a man geek out like Phil. I bet if I found other exclusive memorabilia he would hand Marquee here over for a handfasting."

Per etiquette, the men stood as she sat on the couch. Bucky places her plate on her lap. "Eat up before these meatheads eat everything."

The boys chat as she eats, then leans to take a smoke. Without missing a beat of the conversation Bucky lights her cigarillo handing her the drink she sighs so prettily.

Leaning back, she lets the conversations pass over her. " _Koroleva_ what happened today?" Taking another drag and blowing rings Hermione murmurs, "The British Enclave had sent representatives to review projects for possible collaboration. One tried to impress me, it didn't go well for him. MoM officials tried to throw their weight around. The prick was a nuisance with the other female workers so MACUSA already got rid of him. He retaliated causing me to put him into the infirmary. Why is there always some wanker who wants to test you? I told him if he made any moves closer towards my ass I would remove it from the wrist down."

The men of the room became quiet, Bucky runs his hand over her thigh, "How long will he be in the infirmary?" She purrs with a chilling smile, "Oh my lovely man, Bryce Witcroft, will be out by mid-afternoon. After being tended for thirty-three bone fractures, and multiple lacerations the medical staff won't be able to find a curse or spell. Nonetheless, as long as he treats women as a tool his tool will stay in a pubescent state."

Steve and Sam grimace at the visual. Bucky laughs.

Sam questions, "The incident didn't piss you off, did it?" Looking over to him as Hermione ponders, "Can't be arsed. Hmm, bothered. It's the paperwork, all that bloody paperwork. That's my punishment for not being able to de-escalate the situation. Complete in triplet with no duplicating spell but nothing against photocopying." Smirking, "Marketing has a fantastic printer."

Taking another drag she held the smoke for a moment then slowly releases it to form a dragon before dissipating into nothing.

"I sense another question, Chief Master Sgt. Wilson."

Sam could see why Bucky was interested in this one. Her voice reminded him of old smoky rooms and her understated looks hid the sensual woman beneath.

Steve replies instead, "Where does the name Marquee come from?"

Shifting she leans against the corner of the couch, tucking her feet under his thigh smiling as Bucky growls then sweetly blushes.

"Well gents, it's an inside British quip really. Bucky is too close to Randy. As in I'm so horny. I think 'Marquee' describes Stg. James Buchanan Barnes."

Both Sam and Steven tried not to laugh but it came out from the gut.

Both abruptly stop as they see her expression. It was utter boredom, "I take it you two never been described like a drink?"

Both men were curious. "No."

Bending forward to place his drink on the table Steve starts, "So like Romanoff, reminds me of Vodka?"

"White or dark, Cpt. Rodgers?"

Both Sam and Steve look at one another feeling as if they were just set up for something. "Let me help you. Vodka can be produced in any region and in a short amount of time. Mostly enjoyed in mixed drinks, watered down or neat. There is a superior Vodka made of grapes instead of grain. Crico, a dark hue in color, if it is superior to Grain or potato, white vodka is a choice in taste. Natalia is not the cold sting of white on ice but the complexity of the dark neat."

Not moving from her seat, the bottle of Cognac floats towards them. After it pours a finger's worth it returns Hermione takes a sip, "You name the person. Share your knowledge or opinion of the drink, the more complex the better."

Taking the last swallow of his drink Bucky starts. My 'witch' reminds me of Reserved Bourbon. Top shelf, only taken out to be savored like a greedy selfish bastard.

She is the essence of bourbon, a blend complex contradiction. I choose to take small sips; drawing out my pleasure in the taste of sharp, dry chocolate. Buoyed with a sweet, aroma of succulent oak, mixed with rich corn and sun-dried hay. Hints of fruit linger on my tongue. Soft, mature fruit medley with hints of citrus and traces of malt.

She doesn't leave me heavy and lethargic, instead, she leaves a lingering light sweet taste. Charming, unsuspecting, having me crave for that fleeting note of rich vanilla and chocolate caramel.

No, I don't rush. I don't want to be just smashed. I want to be completely intoxicated.

'Marquee' reminds me of a robust Cognac.

Cognacs are brandies, but not all brandies are Cognacs. Cognac can be a strictly regulated spirit. The grapes are grown only in France, the distilling process is so complex it has its own name. 'Exaux de vie' (waters of life) and stored in only two types of wooden barrels.

That is just the first step for the most coveted blend. Oh, (a heavy-eyed smile and sigh) the most desirable is blended several times over fifty to 100 years. This sleepy utopia of amber hues darkens as time passes. So yes, he is THE Cognac within that heavy handmade crystal decanter, waiting for 'his witch' to uncork and pour into my 'tulip' glass to be savored.

Did you know the colder a cognac is served, the more the spices and barrel flavors will dominate? Yet, if warmed gently in the hand you taste less alcohol, bringing forward the fruit flavors.

Yes, he is my _Hors d'Age_ (Without Age or Beyond Age) the Marque of cognac. His taste. Hmm, so complex that no two sips are the same.

Steve and Sam sit wide-eyed as Bucky kisses the back of Hermione's hand smirking. He could smell her heat as the light in her eyes makes her look more feral. Leaning over she brushes her lips against his. "Why don't we turn in? I think I need a bath and a glass. What about you?"

His hands encircle her waist as confirmation. A moment later they disappear.

Steve, "Well"

Sam, "Damn"

* * *

 **A/N:** This is a major up grade. O.o oooh boy the the original was written as I was high on good food, binge watching, good music, good company then posted around 3-4 am.


End file.
